Don't Daydream, Idiot
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: A boisterous fight always results with a thought, in which Soul considers to leave her, and yet, he finds himself back at the door for reconciliation. It's one of those days again, but this experience makes him realize what he would be losing. 1-shot.


**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx*dot*deviantart*dot*com/art/Don-t- Daydream-Idiot-382954060

**(c) Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**  
**(c) Don't Daydream, Idiot belongs to me  
****(*) Inspired by Tohru & Kyo (Fruits Basket)**

**Summary:**

A boisterous fight always results with a thought, in which Soul considers to leave her, and yet, he finds himself back at the door for reconciliation. It's one of those days again, but this experience makes him realize what he would be losing.

* * *

She liked to stay out in the afternoon sometimes. It was a habit she used to have during the earlier days as a meister—a time before she became one of the legendary Spartoi members, a time where she was just the young dreamer with a big goal.

Perhaps it was during those times did her new partner ever take real notice of her. For the most part, the young weapon would be seen walking about the school on his own since the birth of their formation. In that one week, Soul knew that Maka was a very independent, young girl. Living aline in an apartment—not to mention keeping her home well-organized and paying rent—were enough to prove that. He didn't want to get in her way, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. It was not long before their boisteroius arguments were seeded and flourished from then on. During those times, Soul would leave her to take a walk—he didn't care of where, just anywhere to keep her away from him for the time being. Sometimes he opted to walk away and leave her behind, but he found himself walking back to the door every time.

Today had to be one of those bad days. Maka was unusually agitated that afternoon and she avoided him without sparing a glance or replying with cold shoulders. He didn't care for the time being, he would just give her space like he usually did. There was never a good reason for him to lose his cool over Maka's peculiar and unusual behavior. Maka was just…Maka. She's something else, definitely. A real piece of work and it always surprised him that he has the strength to return to her—he didn't know why, but he felt the need to come back and make it right once more.

Dressed in signature attire—yellow jacket, fists tucked in his red skinnies, and his branded hair band—Soul ambled down the hallway downcast, although his face expressed uninterest. Well, that is until, he overheard a pair of students egging each other to approach the absent-minded meister.

Soul glanced at the two students, following their gaze to a familiar sandy haired, pigtail student. She was leaning on a bare wall, opposite from the board of extracurricular missions with closed eyes and a goofy grin etched on her lips. It was the first time he had ever seen her daydreaming.

"Come on, she's cute! Let's go talk to her!"

At an instant, he was next to the startled meister, his fist glued above her head, elbow propped on the wall as he leaned nonchalantly. He stared at her with a bored expression before meeting the two boys with a menacing glare.

"On second thought, let's go!"

"Yeah, let's look for another one!"

Without a second glance, the duo disappeared into the bustling hallways.

"You know," his attention returned to the meister, "I'm still mad at you. And if you think pulling a cool move will reconcile our problem, you better think of a better one before I kill you with my own two hands."

"It's not for that," Soul replied, "and I don't understand why you're acting over the top over losing that mission, but I'll make it up to you. I'll reserve a better one next time, I promise."

Maka sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, defeated. "It can't be helped. Fighting won't change the fact that someone beat us to our mission." Unfolding an arm, she held her index finger at him, "I'll hold you accountable for your word."

"Maka…"

"What?" she fumed.

Soul retreated from the wall, returning his stinging fist back into his pocket. "Don't daydream during inconvenient hours. You never know who'll take a picture and draw mustaches on it."

"W-w-what? Why would they do that—Hey! Soul!"

"What?" Soul stopped in his tracks, glancing at his meister over his shoulder, "Didn't I say I'd look for a better mission? You're holding me back from my word."

With a small smile on her lips, Maka ran beside her partner stating, "Let me approve of it first, idiot."

In peaceful silence, Maka clasped her hands behind her whilst her partner muttered, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I made a thing... a head canon, I suppose. I saw picture of Kyo and Tohru on tumblr (Soma tag) and I just had to write it ;A;**

**It's been a while since I wrote something, huh? I wouldn't blame you for hating me for it, especially when summer is my procrastination vacation where I don't really do much. Hopefully, I'll come back and write back for _Waldgeist_ and _Patiently Waiting For You_.**


End file.
